(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating device for Christmas tree, particularly a device to serve as a base of Christmas tree and to twinkle bulbs on the Christmas tree.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally a freely rotating turntable connected to a power source is used to rotate Christmas tree. Such a design requires some carbon brushes with springs extending outside the turntable to maintain rotating. Since the carbon brushes are simple electric conductors, they can not permit steady rotation of Christmas tree having a considerable weight. Moreover, the use of carbon brushes can maintain steady power supply, aging of the springs would make the carbon brushes unable to maintain good contact with power source.